


Autumn Insomnia Session

by Fengxiao



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Be gentle, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Post Character Death, baby's first fanfiction post, or something along those lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxiao/pseuds/Fengxiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. He wouldn’t question it. Guo Jia was being granted, by some higher power—or perhaps his own imagination—the ability to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Insomnia Session

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this over from my tumblr with some slight revisions, but for the most part, i'm sorry for what i write. this is based off of a prompt i got off of the dynasty warriors pairing generator, and when i saw that it gave me one of my otps, i couldn't resist writing out an entire thing at 3 in the morning. forgive me.

It had been a month since Xu Shu fell in battle.

Ever since, Guo Jia had spent his nights alone, allowing himself countless glasses of wine to try and alleviate the pain that came with his lover’s abscence. He sat down, back pressed to the wall of his bedroom. A close look at his eyes would reveal that he hadn’t slept soundly in weeks, his open shirt suggesting that he didn’t even have the heart to change out of his clothes to sleep.

Containing his sobs was impossible now that he’s had plenty to drink. Another full glass rests in his hands, and as he takes a desperate sip, the tremors of his hands cause the liquid to spill onto his bare chest. If anybody in the vicinity heard him, he didn’t care anymore. The alcohol made sure of that.

He kept his gaze fixated downward and into his cup, the autumn moonlight dripping in from his window barely reflective across the wine’s surface. Guo Jia lets out whimper, immediately knocking his head back to drink his wine as quickly as he could. Another sob causes him to choke, coughing up drink while fighting to return the cool air to his lungs. “Yu… Yuanzhi,” he manages weakly, hanging his head low with his cup now half full. At this rate, he’d drink himself sick, just like he had done many nights before.

The impossible had happened next. The sound of Xu Shu’s voice met his ears, resulting in Guo Jia snapping his head up so fast he almost hit the wall behind him. Wide, golden eyes searched frantically for the source of the other voice in his room, until they stopped on the figure sitting on top of his bed. He dropped his cup to the floor when he realized it was his beloved Xu Shu, barely catching him in the act of pulling back the blue fabric that made up his hood.

Whether or not this was real or fantasy, Fengxiao didn’t care. He brought his sleeve up, wiping his eyes on the gentle cloth. Thankfully, to his surprise, Xu Shu still sat there, looking back at him just as he was before the battle that claimed his life.

"Yuanzhi, I… It’s you," Guo Jia whispers, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. Picking himself up proved to be a difficult task with the pounding in his head and the weakness in his knees, but he forced himself to anyway.

Xu Shu smiled, nodding his head silently as he pat down on the space beside him, folding his hands in his lap afterward.

Guo Jia pulled himself over towards the bed, struggling to stand himself up steadily. There was so much he wanted to say, but all that came out were his choked up sobs.

"There there," Yuanzhi whispers while standing up. He steps around Guo Jia, giving him a gentle push onto the bed. It didn’t take much effort to topple the shorter man over.

He wasn’t even sure as to what was happening anymore. Xu Shu’s touch felt real, and he swore that he didn’t get into bed on his own… No. He wouldn’t question it. Guo Jia was being granted, by some higher power—or perhaps his own imagination—the ability to see him again. The blonde found himself sprawled over his bed, turning over onto his back as quickly as he could in his intoxicated state.

"I miss you… I miss you so much, did you know that? I… I’m… I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything to—"

"Please don’t blame yourself for what happened, Fengxiao," Xu Shu says, cutting off his partner’s slurred apology. "There was nothing that either of us could do, and…" He trails off, reaching to grab the blanket they had once shared together. Draping it over Guo Jia, he sits down beside him and brushes away the blonde hair covering his eyes.

"… And?" Now that he was comfortable in his bed, sleep was coming to the blonde quickly. He had to fight it more than ever now, especially if Xu Shu was speaking to him, but it was difficult.

"… All I want for you is to sleep, Fengxiao. Could you do that for me?"

Trying to sit up only earned him Yuanzhi’s gentle, but forceful hand on his chest pushing him down. “I couldn’t possibly… Not without you here, I… I ca—” This time he was interrupted by a kiss. It left Guo Jia speechless, all the more confused about whether or not this was actually happening to him.

"Yes, you can," the taller of the two strategists murmured, taking one last kiss before sitting up again. Time seemed to have slowed down, as the moment that followed felt like an eternity to Guo Jia. “Do it for me, for the others, please. I may be gone, but… The others here, they need you. I don’t want to hold you back anymore.”

Fengxiao reached for his lover’s shoulder the minute he saw him standing up. Xu Shu shook his head, grabbing for the hand and pushing it down back towards the bed.

Consciousness wouldn’t stay with him for much longer. His words became nearly incomprehensible, but he was still plenty aware of what was supposedly happening around him, even with the horrible throbbing pain in his head.

"Goodnight, Fengxiao," he heard, his eyes following Xu Shu’s figure around in his dimly lit room. He could be seen headed towards the bedroom door, and right as Guo Jia was about to protest, he turned around. A smile was on his face, but sadness visibly showed in his eyes.

He was in the middle of pulling his hood over his head when Guo Jia finally found the strength to lift himself up, though one disapproving shake of his head got him to lay right back down.

"Yuanzhi, wait… Before you go, I…" Sleep was finally beginning to claim him.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Yu…anzhi…" came Guo Jia’s reply, barely audible as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Fengxiao… Goodnight, and sleep well," Xu Shu’s voice echoed throughout the room as his presence faded.

"One day, we’ll see each other again. I promise you that."


End file.
